Le filtre de la guerre-douleur
by Tree Fern
Summary: Ses pensées empruntaient un chemin familier. Vitesse du vent. Distance avec la cible. Il imagina la trajectoire. La corrigea mentalement. Pointa la lunette un peu en décalé, dans la meilleure estimation de trajectoire. Son index pressa la gâchette. Clic. Derrière lui il entendit une sorte d'exclamation étranglée. Steve était rentré plus tôt que prévu.


Parce que je suis incapable de résister au combo Winter Soldier/PTSD.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils avaient voulu enlever son bras. Très mauvaise idée. Même si c'était _Steve_ qui lui avait demandé ça, il n'avait pas pu.

Finalement ils l'avaient laissé tranquille. Quand il avait vu repartir les individus, non les _amis_ de Steve, il ne les avait pas quitté du regard, avant de bouger son épaule, comme pour la défaire d'une sensation d'engourdissement. Il avait refermé son poing, deux fois. A l'intérieur du métal il sentait les engrenages fonctionner, mécanisme bien huilé. Un sourire dur s'étira sur ses lèvres, satisfait.

On ne touche pas à son bras. On ne touche plus à son bras.

Bien sur, il se souvenait de la douleur. Elle s'oublie pas, elle reste toujours là, tapie dans un coin du cerveau. Mais il s'était habitué au poids de ce membre indigène. Il avait appris comment l'utiliser pour qu'il soit le plus silencieux possible, pour qu'il soit une patte de velours lorsqu'il manipulait des mines, ou pour qu'il soit un poing meurtrier face au visage délicat d'une cible.

Le bras était bien la seule chose qu'il maîtrisait.

Et malgré les élancements sourds qui vrillaient son épaule en continu, il était rassurant. C'était quelque chose d'habituel.

.

C'était comme son arme. Même s'il savait que c'était faux, il avait l'impression de toujours avoir connu son fusil VSS, avec sa crosse en bois poli par l'usage. Il en connaissait chaque éraflure et chaque son.

ça non plus il avait pas pu se résoudre à le donner à Steve.

Le reste, pas de problème, il avait tout déposé précautionneusement sur la table du salon. Un petit paquet d'explosif qu'il gardait caché contre son gilet pare balle, au niveau de ses reins, des couteaux de combats de différentes tailles, un pistolet silencieux de modèle américain, et un autre de modèle russe. Il avait aussi déposé un fusil qu'il avait utilisé en récemment en Ukraine.

C'était de bonnes armes, fiables et bien entretenues. Du matériel dans lequel il avait totalement confiance, qu'il avait utilisé maintes et maintes fois, et qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Il ne ressentait rien en abandonnant tout ça au bon vouloir de Steve. Il était venu pour essayer de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il avait failli, à Washington. Pourquoi le visage de Steve lui semblait aussi familier que le sien. Pourquoi le visage de Steve lui semblait plus familier que celui de n'importe qui.

Une fois qu'il s'était dépossédé de ses armes, si on exceptait le VSS, qu'il avait caché en haut d'un placard, à l'abri des regards, il s'était assis sur un fauteuil, le regard fixé vers le mur en face de lui.

Il entendit Steve débarrasser la table en silence de tout cet arsenal.

Il s'en fichait. Il pouvait bien en faire ce qu'il voulait.

.

Steve ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. C'était flagrant, il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, et ne lui parlait qu'après avoir tourné sa langue au moins 49 fois dans sa bouche. ça lui donnait envie de lui envoyer un coup de poing sur dans le visage. Il avait besoin de Steve, le vrai, s'il voulait retrouver le _Bucky_ , qui existait au fin fond de lui.

Mais pour l'instant il ne disait rien. C'était dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

.

C'était le septième jour avec Steve. Le Soldat passait le plus clair de son temps à fixer les murs. Il n'avait pas d'objectif immédiat et ça le désarçonnait complètement. Ses mains caressaient inconsciemment le métal froid du canon du VSS. Il se raccrochait à l'une des seules choses qu'il savait faire. Attendre.

Attendre que le barrage érigé par HYDRA se fissure enfin, et que le flot de sa mémoire d'avant se déverse sur son cerveau bancal.

.

Il n'aimait pas prendre de douches. ça lui rappelait trop de choses. Douleur, appréhension, peur, douleur.

Le plus souvent il se contentait de se frotter le corps avec une serviette humide. Quand ses cheveux étaient devenu sales, il les avait accroché négligemment. ça n'était pas agréable, mais il redoutait le jet d'eau. Il n'en avait pas parler à Steve, mais il avait quand même compris qu'il y avait un problème.

Steve l'avait aidé à mettre sa tête dans le lavabo - moins d'eau que sous la douche - l'eau tiède coulant en un fin filet du robinet. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la céramique blanche toute proche, éclaboussée par des gouttes marrons sales. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que ça venait de ses cheveux.

Sur son crâne les doigts de Steve étaient légers comme des fantômes. Comme s'il craignait de lui faire du mal. Steve avait la force nécessaire pour lui briser les os. Le Soldat se fit la réflexion que ça serait facile. Le Soldat se fit la réflexion qu'il le laisserait faire.

La douceur des mains de Steve lui indiquait qu'il avait conscience de ça. A travers ses gestes il lui criait "Tu me fais confiance. Merci merci merci".

.

Un jour où Steve lui faisait un petit topo historique, il l'avait coupé.

Steve, je sais déjà tout ça. L'Iran, l'Afghanistan, la Corée, la guerre d'Indochine ou le conflit en Tchétchénie, je les connais tous de l'intérieur. Je suis une arme, t'as oublié?

Steve avait eu un mouvement de recul, et l'espace d'un instant il a eu une grimace comme celle d'un blessé. Mais c'est tellement fugace qu'il se dit qu'il l'a inventé.

Le Soldat s'était détourné de lui, et avait avancé sur la terrasse. Il tendit le bras vers la rue en contrebas, mimant un pistolet. Il ferma son oeil gauche, et d'un coup, ouvra la bouche en un "pan" silencieux.

.

Après Steve essaya plutôt de lui parler des films qu'ils avaient ratés. Ils regardèrent Star Wars assis chacun à un bout du canapé. Le Soldat connaissait déjà une partie de l'histoire. Il avait une cible qu'il avait éliminé en 1977, dans un cinéma de Madrid, les sabres lasers grésillant en toile de fond.

.

Les nuits s'étiraient en longueur. Le Soldat restait immobile, allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait entendre la respiratoire de Steve à travers la cloison, calme et profonde.

Quand enfin il lâchait prise, c'était dans un sommeil lourd et pâteux, vide de rêves ou de cauchemars.

Le matin, il se réveillait toujours avant Steve, alerte dès les premières lueurs du jour. Il sortait le VSS de son placard et l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures, laissant la paume de ses mains s'imprégner de la forme rassurante.

.

La mémoire du Soldat commençait en 1947. Premier test et douleur insupportable à l'épaule, à la tête et dans ce bras qui n'était plus là. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de la mission. Il savait juste que d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait échoué.

Les commanditaires l'avaient aspergé d'eau avant de l'installer sur la chaise électrique. ça avait duré longtemps. Il ne comptait pas encore à l'époque, mais ça avait été le moment le plus long de son existence. Quand il pensait avoir un peu de répit ils augmentaient l'intensité.

Ce jour là, il s'était à moitié arraché la langue en la mordant en laissant échapper un hurlement. Son poignet s'était cassé lors de ses convulsions incontrôlables. La douleur lui vrillait le cerveau, et son corps n'était d'élancements.

Le bourdonnement de la chaise électrique était devenu son pire cauchemar.

Après ça, il avait toujours parfaitement exécuté les ordres.

.

Souvent il se faisait la réflexion que tout serait plus simple s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de Steve. Ou si Steve était resté cantonné à son rôle de Captain America sur le Potomac.

Il aurait terminé sa mission et se serait rendu à Pierce. On l'aurait congelé puis réveillé avec une nouvelle tâche à accomplir.

Mais le cours des évènements avait tout chamboulé et cela perturbait le Soldat.

Dans ces moments là, où l'absence de but réel et quantifiable se faisait sentir, Steve avait comme un sixième sens. C'était peut être parce qu'il connaissait le Soldat avant, où parce qu'en présence de Steve il avait un peu trop de mal à faire semblant. Qu'importe. Steve était là, tout proche, lui adressant des sourires rassurants. Pas un sourire énorme, mais un sourire vrai. Un sourire qui donnait à ses yeux un nouveau reflet, par dessus un air triste et blessé. Au départ le Soldat croyait que Steve se forçait, puis il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Si Steve avait cette apparence un peu cassé, c'était parce qu'il souffrait avec lui. ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. C'était bizarre ce concept. De faire mal aux autres parce qu'il avait lui même mal.

Le sourire de Steve lui disait je te lâche pas. je suis là jusqu'au bout.

Le Soldat savait comment Bucky était mort. Il avait fait ses recherches. Steve n'avait pas pu le sauver. Steve s'en voulait. C'était idiot. Le Soldat ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant mais il connaissait Steve. Il savait que s'il était mort, c'est qu'il avait été impossible de le sauver. Si Steve n'avait pas réussi, personne n'aurait fait mieux.

Et maintenant que Steve avait retrouvé un ersatz de son meilleur ami, il ne le lâcherait pas. Le Soldat avait parfois envie de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'une réplique, que Bucky était quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne le faisait pas. Parce que, quelles que soient ses raisons, Steve s'occupait du Soldat.

Il avait vite compris que Steve le suivrait partout.

Jusqu'au bout du monde.

Jusqu'au bout du vide.

.

Les jours passaient, et le Soldat se sentait prisonnier de cette situation dans laquelle il s'était coincé tout seul. Les souvenirs d'avant son bras étaient toujours emprisonnés au fin fond de son être.

Il se sentait démuni. Parce que ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre, aucun entraînement ne pouvait le fait progresser. Il ne pouvait pas se raccrocher à l'espèce de routine qu'il s'était mis en place à chaque "réveil".

Il n'y avait pas de moyen d'échauffer sa mémoire comme il le faisait pour ses membres engourdis.

Plus les jours s'écoulaient plus il se rendait à l'évidence.

La mémoire d'avant ne reviendrait pas.

.

Steve était patient. Il ne lui posait pas trop de question, mais lui effleurait l'épaule de sa main quand il sentait qu'il perdait pied. C'était pas beaucoup une main sur l'épaule. Certains jours le Soldat avait envie de disparaître tout entier au creux de cette main rassurante.

.

Souvent, quand Steve partait, il allait s'allonger par terre, canon du VSS pointé entre deux barreaux du balcon. C'était son rituel, comme un shoot héroïne. ça le raccrochait à ce qu'il connaissait et l'ancrait dans l'instant présent.

Il faisait gris ce jour là, un peu comme un jour d'automne anglais. Les nuages étaient bas sur l'horizon, l'asphyxiant à moitié.

L'arme était solide entre ses mains. Sous son torse, le béton nu de la terrasse était rugueux, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Oeil gauche obscurci par un morceau de plastique pour l'aider à se concentrer sur son oeil droit, tout son être était focalisé sur ce qu'il voyait par le viseur.

La lunette de précision lui permettait d'épier une grande partie du quartier. Au niveau du carrefour il y avait un taxi qui venait de griller un feu rouge. Il expira lentement. Ses pensées empruntaient un chemin familier. Vitesse du vent. Distance avec la cible. Il imagina la trajectoire. La corrigea mentalement. Pointa la lunette un peu en décalé, dans la meilleure estimation. Son index pressa la gâchette.

Clic.

Derrière lui il entendit une sorte d'exclamation étranglée.

Steve était rentré plus tôt que prévu.

Le Soldat expira lentement, pas encore prêt à affronter le regard déçu. Il reporta son attention sur la rue en contrebas. De sa position il pouvait deviner un homme cuisinant au 4ème étage d'un immeuble décrépi, deux rues parallèles à lui. Vitesse du vent. Distance avec la cible. Il imagina la trajectoire. La corrigea mentalement. Pointa la lunette un peu en décalé, dans la meilleure estimation. Son index pressa la gâchette.

Clic.

Il n'y avait pas le recul du coup qui part, et il ne pouvait pas suivre des yeux la flèche noire poursuivre son chemin meurtrier.

Mais c'était mieux que rien, et ça le calmait plus que tout le reste.

.

Quand ils étaient sorti faire les courses, dans une petite supérette, parce que Steve se sentait mal dans les entrepôts immenses de Walmart, ils avaient croisé une petite grand mère. Steve lui en avait déjà parlé, elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui, et parfois il allait boire un thé avec elle, après l'avoir aidé à porter un galon de lait ou à changer une ampoule.

Elle avait apostrophé Steve, et le Soldat l'avait immédiatement senti se raidir à côté de lui. Quand il s'était retourné sur la vieille, enfin elle était sûrement plus jeune que eux deux, Steve avait affiché un sourire crispé et un peu faux.

Quand ils se mirent à parler ensemble et que Steve ne se détendait, malgré l'absence de menaces (petites allées avec visibilité dégagée, ignorés par la caissière épuisée, gamin des rues concentré sur le vol d'un paquet de biscuit, position près d'une sortie de secours, petit angle mort sur la partie gauche de la rue, mais rien de compromettant), le Soldat comprit le problème.

Steve était mal à l'aise à cause de lui.

A partir de là, il se mit à faire l'une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux. Années d'expériences en espionnage, il se glissa dans le rôle le plus adéquat : celui d'un jeune homme charmant, prêt à embobiner son monde.

Sourire calibré aux dents blanches, d'un geste nonchalant il s'est dégagé le visage de sa masse de cheveux en broussailles. Règle d'or : inspirer la confiance. Il s'inséra dans la conversation de manière fluide, s'enquérant de la santé de la vieille dame. Il écouta ses petites peines de la journée avec un intérêt affiché sur le visage, riant doucement lorsque c'était pertinent, fronçant les sourcils lorsque l'étiquette le demandait.

La tension dans les épaules de Steve ne disparu pas. Il ne quittait pas le Soldat du regard, abasourdi, la bouche ouverte.

.

Ils avait fait un petit détour chez la grand mère où il avait bu une tisane insipide dans une tasse à fleurs, comme celles qu'ils avait déjà vu en Angleterre lors d'une de ses premières missions. Il l'avait aidé à ranger ses courses dans les placards trop haut, et l'avait complimenté sur sa cuisine quand elle lui avait proposé un biscuit trop sec avec des raisins. Il détestait les raisins.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, Steve lui demandé s'il avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire.

Il avait répondu non et le visage de Steve s'était assombri, image fugace avant qu'il parte s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le Soldat soupira. Il devina qu'il avait dû, d'une manière où d'une autre se comporter comme Bucky devait avoir l'habitude de faire. Mais le Soldat n'était pas Bucky. Le Soldat se comportait comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Efficace et sans faire de vague, arme violente et invisible aux yeux du monde.

Le Soldat ne se souvenait pas de Bucky.

La mission qu'il s'était fixé, _se souvenir_ , échouait lamentablement. Il se roula en boule, à même le sol du salon. Il ferma ses paupières comme pour les sceller à jamais. Il y avait un goût amer et métallique dans sa bouche. Mélange de bile et de sang. Le Soldat se laissa submerger par le sentiment de vide immense qu'il ressentait, l'expression déçue de Steve flottant sous ses yeux clos, comme pyrogravée dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que dans le creux de sa cage thoracique un truc se rétractait, l'empêchant de respirer.

D'un geste désordonné, il récupéra le VSS qu'il avait laissé sous le canapé plus tôt dans la journée. Le métal du canon était glacé contre sa joue rugueuse.

Même le fusil n'arriva pas à le défaire de ce poids qui l'étouffait.

.

Le Soldat se souvenait de tellement de choses, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réussir à se rappeler d'avant?

.

Il se souvenait d'une nuit sans fin dans la jungle vietnamienne. C'était la saison des moussons. Les viet lui avait apporté un bol de soupe brûlante. Le Soldat avait l'impression de se liquéfier. La sueur, l'eau, le sang. Tout se mélangeait et dégoulinait sur son visage. Quand les cibles étaient passées sur le chemin qu'il surveillait depuis des heures, il les avait abattues avec une mitrailleuse en coup par coup sans silencieux. Le vacarme de la pluie avait couvert le bruit des explosions.

.

Il se souvenait d'une soirée huppée en Italie, où il avait dû sourire et feindre un intérêt poli pour une conversation insignifiante sur les prix du pétrole, alors que son regard était fixé sur sa cible. Il l'avait ensuite séduite, et quand elle avait voulu l'embrasser, sa main métallique l'avait étranglé. C'est long un étranglement. Il avait eu le temps de voir la vie s'évader dans son regard peu à peu vitreux. Les commanditaires appréciaient cette méthode. ça ne laissait pas de trace et le meurtre était propre, sans éclaboussures.

.

Il se souvenait de la toundra sibérienne. Des kilomètres avalés à bord d'une vieille jeep de fabrication soviétique. La cible se dirigeait vers le lac Baikail. Le vent glacé transformait ses cils en stalagmites. Le fond de l'air était pur, pur pur, comme jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de le respirer. L'horizon blanc à perte de vue, à des heures de toute vie humaine. Pour la première fois, le Soldat goûta à une ébauche de la liberté.

Quand il était rentré à la base, face à ses commanditaires, il avait failli aller s'asseoir sur la chaise électrique.

.

Il se souvenait d'une semaine à Kaboul, dans un appartement désaffecté de la banlieue. Dans son nichoir, il y avait un tapis aux couleurs riches d'orient. La moitié était recouverte d'une croûte de sang séché. La couleur était déjà bien brune quand le Soldat était arrivé. Sur le canapé, le corps d'un enfant reposait sans bruit, le cou offert en festin aux mouches. La tête avait disparu et le Soldat n'avait pas essayé de la chercher.

Les talibans avaient établis un camp provisoire dans la cours d'un immeuble à environ 300m de sa position. Le Soldat avait tout nettoyé.

Après cette mission là, les commanditaires l'avait attaché sur la chaise électrique. ça avait duré 3 heures, 38 minutes et 21 secondes. Le Soldat avait compté.

Il avait été trop lent.

.

Il se souvenait d'une mission à Sverdlosk. Il avait mis peu de temps avant de repérer la cible qui irradiait de l'opulence caractéristique du parti. C'était au milieu de l'hiver russe; en pleine gloire de l'URSS. Il s'était installé dans le bar miteux où la cible avait l'habitude de siffler des petits verres de vodka. Il avait suffi d'un mouvement de bras. Coup de couteau fatal. Quand la cible s'était effondrée, une main ensanglantée plaquée sur le flan, le Soldat était déjà loin, la neige russe comme meilleur des camouflages.

.

Mais il ne se souvenait pas de Steve. Steve c'était juste un sentiment diffus qui s'imposait en vérité universelle. Steve chamboulait son monde intérieur et ébranlait ses fondations. Le Soldat ne se souvenait pas de Steve, ni de Brooklyn, ni de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ni de Bucky. Bucky… C'était comme courir après une chimère, il entrevoyait un reflet de lui, mais plus il voulait s'en rapprocher plus il lui glissait entre les doigts. Bucky, c'était juste un mot étrange qui roulait bizarrement sous sa langue. Un son qui le mettait à moitié mal à l'aise quand Steve l'utilisait.

.

Finalement, Steve fini par comprendre.

Brooklyn est trop plein de souvenir pour lui, et trop vide de rien pour Bucky. Il leur fallait remettre les choses à niveau. Il leur fallait un équilibre.

Il était arrivé un jour, ses yeux bleus limpides comme un ciel de printemps. Un air grave, mais les gestes frébiles d'une impatience à peine contenue. Le Soldat avait vite compris et avait filé vider ses placards dans un sac de toile que Steve lui avait apporté. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Les habits que Steve lui avait acheté. Une bouteille d'huile pour son bras métallique. Malgré le regard triste de Steve il enveloppa le VSS dans un vieux t-shirt et le posa délicatement au creux de son sac, comme il aurait pu le faire pour un objet délicat et fragile.

.

Steve conduisait à l'allure d'une tortue asthmatique. La voiture était puissante, mais il appuyait à peine sur l'accélérateur, comme bloqué à 55 miles par heures.

Le Soldat savait qu'il n'avaient pas d'impératif, qu'ils pouvaient traîner sur le macadam autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, mais il voulait mettre de la distance entre eux et New-York.

Quand Steve s'est finalement arrêté à une station service pour acheter une montagne de snacks que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient, le Soldat en avait profité pour lui dérober les clefs et s'installer à la place du conducteur.

Les mains sur le cuir doux du volant, le pied au plancher, Steve avec un air surpris, accroché à son siège, la Dodge blanche filait sur l'asphalte.

Le Soldat se surpris à sourire.

.

Les jours passaient, avec leur lot de déviations et de détours impromptus. Steve avait eu envie de tester un restaurant Thaï au sud de la Virginie et comptait mettre le cap à l'ouest ensuite. Le Soldat, lui avait eu envie de voir les grands lacs, alors ils étaient remonté dans le Nord. La Virginie de l'Ouest, la Pennsylvanie étaient des États peuplés. Bucky avait été content d'arriver en Indiana. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. C'était un nouveau territoire qui s'offrait à lui. L'horizon se découvrait devant ses yeux curieux, les habitations se raréfiant.

Finalement ils étaient resté dans le sud de l'Etat, et lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la frontière avec l'Illinois ils avaient continué vers l'est au lieu d'obliquer vers le Nord. Chicago paraissaient trop immense pour eux, trop citadine, trop New-Yorkaise.

.

Le soir, quand la nuit commençait à tomber, ils cherchaient un motel où passer la nuit. Parfois ils avaient de la chance et s'arrêtaient dans un super 8 ou un motel 6 impersonnel, avec des toilettes propres et des draps qui sentaient la lessive. D'autres fois, ils tombaient sur des lieux moins agréables. Qu'ils soient mal famés n'étaient pas le problème. Steve comme lui étaient capable de mettre au tapis n'importe quelle petite frappe à qui prendrait l'idée stupide de les détrousser. Non, ce qui gênait Steve, même s'il ne le disait pas, c'étaient les taies d'oreilles aux traînées jaunâtres, les odeurs rances des cabines de douches et les cafards qui filaient se cacher dans les cloisons. Le Soldat avait dormi dans des conditions bien pire et était capable d'apprécier même le confort des plus spartiate. Il était sur que Steve l'était aussi.

Mais le Soldat voyait bien que Steve prenait ce voyage à coeur, et qu'il agissaient comme s'il voulait le meilleur.

Finalement, il avait pris sur lui et dit à Steve que pour lui, tout était parfait, et qu'il n'était pas en sucre. Steve avait semblé de détendre un peu.

.

Au fil des nuits, le bourdonnement de la chaise électrique qui lui servait de bruit de fond au moment de s'endormir était remplacé par le ronronnement rassurant de la Dodge. Dans le lit voisin, la respiratoire régulière de Steve battait le tempo.

.

Dans un petit motel de l'Iowa il avait demandé à Steve de lui couper les cheveux. L'image renvoyée dans le miroir ne lui ramena aucun souvenir, mais les yeux de Steve brillaient brillaient brillaient. Le Soldat s'est dit qu'il pouvait s'habituer à ses mèches plus courtes et à ces pommettes apparentes.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avant, mais pour la première fois, il se sentait plus proche de Bucky que du Soldat.

Quand il avait fait part de cette pensée à Steve, il lui avait fait un sourire un peu cassé et maladroit, loin des sourires assurés requis lors des missions d'infiltrations.

.

Dans un dinner en bord d'autoroute alors que la nuit tombait, la langue de Steve avait fourché et il l'avait appelé Bucky, Le Soldat ne le repris pas.

.

Le soir, allongé sur leur couette, ils échangeaient des bribes de leur vie.

Ils réapprenaient à se connaître.

Bucky lui racontait ce qu'il avait vu. Les endroits qu'il devinait magnifique maintenant que le filtre de la guerre douleur était enlevé. Il lui parlait aussi de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, comment vivre sans but. Steve parlaient peu de l'avant. Il lui décrivait surtout des choses qu'ils avaient faites, des expositions qu'il avait vu. Il parlait de Sam aussi, beaucoup. Et de Natasha, un peu. Bucky se demandait, ce que ça pouvait faire, d'avoir plusieurs amis, d'avoir plusieurs _Steve_. Cette perceptive lui donna le vertige.

.

Quand il se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait un homme qui paraissaient jeune et moins cassé que ce qu'il sentait de l'intérieur. Ses yeux gris orages commençaient à entrevoir une éclaircie.

.

La route était longue. Ruban noir de bitume qui se déroule vers l'infini. Ils avalaient les kilomètres les vitres ouvertes, l'air leur faisant bourdonner les oreilles et leur fouettant le visage. Le Soldat découvrait son pays d'origine. Les motels miteux, les petits restaurants crasseux du bord de route, les gamins à peine sortis de l'adolescent au volant de pick up déglingués, la casquette à l'envers visée sur la tête. Les villes éloignées de tout où deux voyageurs sont l'attraction du coin, attirant les regards des enfants comme des petits vieux. Il y avait les forêts denses de l'Ohio, les nuits claires et étoilées du Minnesota, les plaines plates et ennuyeuses du Mid West.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient ça. Ils découvraient les Etats Unis d'Amérique ensemble.

.

Lors de la traversé du Dakota du Nord c'était Bucky qui conduisait. L'autoroute défilait devant lui, mais il y avait cette impression bizarre de ne pas avancer. A coté de lui Steve s'était endormi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant s'échapper les volutes d'un rêve.

.

Bucky n'aimait pas quand Steve lui parlait de l'autre _Bucky_. De celui d'avant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme s'il devait déjà savoir ce que Steve lui racontait. ça avait un goût d'échec un peu trop fort dans sa bouche. ça remplissait tout son être. Échec Échec Échec. Et il savait ce que l'échec entraînait. La chaise électrique. Il l'entendait déjà bourdonner au fond de sa tête.

La première fois que Steve avait abordé le sujet, il avait relegué les paroles de Steve à un bruit de fond, et il avait fixé le mur en attendant qu'il se taise.

La seconde fois, ça avait été plus dur. Chaque mot de Steve perçait sa défense, et dans son cerveau ses neurones centenaires et grillés par le gel s'affolaient. Échec cuisant.

Quand Steve aborda le sujet pour la troisième fois, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, se fermant au monde extérieur. Tout sens logique enfoui tellement profond dans sa tête qu'il ne reconnaît même pas Steve. Il restait inerte, marionnette désarticulée. Si jamais il se débattait ça serait pire. Il commença à compter. La douleur familière n'arrivait pas, mais il savait que ça n'était qu'une question de temps. La respiration courte et hachée il se concentrait sur les chiffres s'égrainant dans sa tête.

...46 47 48 49 50 51…

...1312,1313,1314,1315,1316…

Rien n'arrivait. Il poussa sans s'en rendre vraiment compte un gémissement. Le bzz n'arrivait pas. Qu'est ce qu'ils préparaient? La dernière fois que ça avait mis si longtemps, il y avait eu l'eau.

Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort et continua à compter.

Au bout de 6485 secondes il commença à prendre conscience d'un corps contre le sien. Les secondes continuent de s'égrainer, et lentement le halètement qui sort de sa bouche se transforme en une respiration plus régulière.

Bucky perdit le compte.

.

Bucky se rendait compte que c'était stupide, que Steve ne ferait jamais ça. Mais il avait failli sa mission. Et jamais ça n'avait amené quelque chose de bon.

.

Bucky ne lui parlait pas de la chaise électrique mais Steve avait l'air de comprendre. Parfois il lui serait les épaules trop forts, enfouissant la tête de Bucky au creux de son cou, en simulacre d'armure contre sa mémoire.

Il s'est calmé finalement, vaincu par l'épuisement, alors que les doigts de Steve survolent ses trapèzes et sa nuque.

.

La route serpentait dans la montagne, entre les pins. Au dessus d'eux le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, de ceux qui font croire que jamais la pluie ne pourra arriver. Steve avait repris le volant après leur arrêt au drive-in d'un Carl's Junior et semblait savoir où il allait. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Brooklyn que Bucky le voyait faire attention aux panneaux indicateurs des intersections.

.

Bucky ne sait pas comment Steve s'est débrouillé, mais il est là, devant une petite maison isolée de l'Etat de Washington. La montagne n'est pas très loin, accrochant des traînées de nuages. Dans la nature, le temps ne semble pas important. La maison a l'électricité mais pas l'eau courante. ça ne leur parait pas logique, ni à l'un ni à l'autre et ils se plaignent pour la forme lorsqu'il faut descendre le petit sentier qui mène au ruisseau, en trimballant des seaux en métal. L'eau est glacé et leur pince les mollets. Quand Bucky éclabousse Steve pour la première fois, celui ci marque un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire.

C'est un peu comme un signe du destin, après tout le temps qu'ils ont passé enfermé dans la glace.

.

Steve remplit des carnets de croquis. Bucky apprend à sculpter des animaux dans des morceaux de bois. Le soir, ils font un feu dans le poêle central. La lueur des flammes pare la peau de Steve de milles nuances et Bucky ne dit qu'il n'aura jamais assez d'une vie pour le regarder.

.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passent.

Le VSS est resté dans la voiture, oublié.

* * *

Cette histoire n'est pas sortie de nulle part. J'ai lu Sniper, de Nikolai Lilich et ce texte en découle. Les dernières pages traitent du PTSD avec une justesse incroyable.

"J'avais besoin de tenir fermement une arme dans la main, c'était comme une sensation de manque qui m'empêchait de respirer" p 429

Pour la petite histoire, la Dodge, fidèle compagne de leur road trip, c'est pas n'importe quelle Dodge, c'est une Dodge Avenger. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça (sans compte qu'elle se conduit très bien).

Sinon, la Pennsylvanie, la Virginie et l'Indiana, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, donc ma remarque sur le fait que ce sont des Etats peuplés ou non, ce n'est pas à prendre pour argent comptant ;)

Voila pour le mot de la fin :)

/publié sur ao3 en septembre


End file.
